El problema con nosotros
by abbyishere
Summary: Human AU. Arthur es dueño de un pub que está en crisis por los pocos clientes que lo visitan. En un intento de atraer personas, Arthur decide contratar a un cantante. Lástima que la única persona que se presentara para el trabajo fuera un francés insoportable… rated T solo para estar seguros.
1. Chapter 1

**El problema con nosotros.**

Notas:

Inspirado (de alguna forma) en la canción _The Trouble with Us_ de Chet Faker y Marcus Marr. No pude evitarlo, pues desde la primera vez que la escuché no pude dejar de pensar en el Mister cejotas y Monsieur barbudo.

Ya que tenemos a Londres como principal escenario, se supone que todos hablan inglés. Así que, usaré las llamadas _cursivas_ ( _italics_ ) para identificar los momentos en que se habla francés. Aunque habrá momentos en que solo las usaré para un pequeño _énfasis_.

Si no se comprende del todo, no os preocupéis, pues para eso está la narración.

I.

El aire helado de octubre invadía los callejones de Londres. Las personas estaban agotadas por un arduo día de trabajo, sin embargo, paseaban con ánimo por las transitadas calles de la ciudad para celebrar. Aunque, en realidad, no había una fecha especial para celebrar. Las personas no necesitaban razones para disfrutar de esa tarde de sábado. Una excepcional y hermosa tarde de sábado. Perfecta para ir con tus compañeros a algún lugar, y tomar unas cuantas bebidas. Tan perfecta, que la mayoría de los pubs estaban llenos de clientes.

Y entonces, ¿por qué el pub de Arthur estaba prácticamente desértico? ¿Qué tenía de diferente?

Su localización era perfecta, al menos. Estaba justo en el cruce de tres concurridos callejones, y el ambiente era tan acogedor como podría serlo la propia casa de los clientes. Arthur, el dedicado y _muy_ joven dueño del pub, se desvivía puliendo la barra del bar. No había una pizca de polvo en las mesas ni en el reluciente piso de mármol. Todo estaba impecable. Había sido uno de los establecimientos más populares de la zona.

 _Había_ , pues cuando los padres de Arthur dejaron de administrarlo y se lo encomendaron a él, mágicamente dejaron de llegar los clientes. Aún iban las personas de todos los días, claro. Viejos amigos de sus padres, y de sus hermanos.

No de Arthur. Él no era muy bueno haciendo amigos. Tampoco era bueno entablando conversaciones ni atrayendo clientes.

Y aún no entendía por qué sus padres le habían dejado el pub. Sí, querían vivir tranquilos y lejos de la ciudad, pero _tenían_ que dejarle esa importante tarea justo a él. No a alguno de sus holgazanes hermanos, claro que no, porque ellos estaban _muy_ ocupados viajando por el mundo y viviendo sus sueños.

Arthur había vivido siempre bajo la sombra de su familia; soportando maltratos de sus hermanos, y sintiéndose obligado a decir _«sí»_ a todo lo que sus padres le dijeran, pues no quería dejar en vergüenza su apellido.

Sin embargo, no odiaba su trabajo. En un principio se había resignado a ello contra su voluntad, pues nunca pensó hacerse cargo del negocio de la familia. Era normal no considerarlo, ya que estaba destinado directamente a su hermano mayor.

Pero ese lugar era su casa, literalmente. En algún momento, mucho antes de que Arthur naciera, sus padres construyeron el pub en lo que solía ser la estancia de su hogar. Vivió rodeado del aroma a ron y ale, acostumbrándose a apoyar a sus padres con tareas pequeñas, como ir por barriles a la bodega y acomodar botellas detrás de la barra.

Ahí había crecido, ahí había pasado toda su vida… Y no soportaba ver a su hermoso establecimiento decaer en ruina. Por ese motivo, Arthur decidió contratar un músico.

Roderich llegó como caído del cielo. Era muy talentoso, callado, y lo mejor de todo: era pianista. Arthur amaba el sonido del piano, pues creció con él. Además de que en el pub ya contaba con el piano de su madre. En un principio la idea dio frutos; sin embargo, en esa hermosa tarde, parecía más _dormir_ a los clientes que atraerlos.

Arthur ya se había anticipado a eso, claro, pues no todas las personas aprecian igual la música. Así que, puso un cartel solicitando a un cantante. Era una idea brillante, ya que luego de un exhaustivo día de trabajo, cualquiera amaría escuchar alguna voz de ensueño junto a una perfecta pieza de piano.

Lástima que _nadie_ se acercara para pedir el trabajo.

El aviso tenía ya un mes entero, y no se había acercado ni siquiera una mosca a él. Arthur empezaba a perder la paciencia, y mientras pensaba en ello, escuchó el sonar de la campanilla junto a la puerta. Ese hermoso sonido, que anunciaba la entrada de un cliente al pub.

Arthur ya había apartado los brazos de la barra, y había enderezado los hombros para dar la bienvenida, cuando vio a la persona que entró por la puerta. Suspiró pesadamente, y volvió a su posición tranquila para seguir escuchando a Roderich.

"Qué poco amable," Dijo la mujer que había entrado, mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta la barra. El ruido de sus tacones se escuchó ligeramente por todo el establecimiento, y llamó la atención de los pocos clientes en las mesas. Todos se quedaron embelesados por su belleza, y por la forma en que su largo y ondulado cabello castaño bailaba de un lado a otro al compás de su caminar. "¿Dónde están tus modales, Arthur?"

"Guardados para utilizarlos con alguien que valga la pena," Dijo Arthur con expresión estoica, y para nada cautivado por la belleza de la mujer. Él, contrario a sus clientes, sabía que ella era la epítome de la frase « _no juzgues a un libro por su portada»_.

"¡Vaya!" La mujer subió una mano junto a su boca, y suspiró de forma dramática. "No puedo creer que quieras perder un cliente, y _más_ en la situación actual..." La recién llegada lanzó una mirada al deprimente lugar, y terminó su pequeño acto sonriendo de forma burlona hacia Arthur.

Arthur hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero a final de cuentas, ella tenía razón. Tomó aire, y habló con expresión aburrida. "Bienvenida, señorita… ¿qué le sirvo?"

"Nada," Dijo en tono de fingida inocencia, muy complacida por el gruñido que le sacó a Arthur. "Hoy solo vengo por Roderich, no por los tragos."

"Como siempre," Suspiró Arthur, para centrar su atención en la música de nuevo. "Te lo dije, es mejor guardar mis modales para alguien que valga la _pena_."

"¡Oh, vamos!" La mujer rió un poco, y golpeó a Arthur ligeramente en el hombro; un gesto algo masculino para su apariencia. "Estoy atrayendo clientes," Dijo, mientras sacudía su cabello un poco. "Puedo sentir sus miradas sobre mí."

"Qué modesta," Arthur bufó. "Y no estás _atrayendo_ clientes, Elizabeta," continuó. "Estás tomando la atención de los clientes que ya están aquí."

"De igual forma, los mantiene entretenidos en algo," Sonrió, y volteó hacia el pianista. Su expresión cambió a una de melancolía, aunque solo por un momento. "Ya que no parecen apreciar los esfuerzos de Roderich."

Arthur, sintiendo el cambio en su actitud, decidió no comentar nada y seguir limpiando unas cuantas copas mientras escuchaba detenidamente la melodía que llenaba el pub.

De repente, Elizabeta decidió acabar con el silencio entre ellos. "Como sea, éste lugar da lástima."

"Gracias," Arthur respondió, inexpresivo.

"Y ese pequeño anuncio afuera…" Continuó la mujer, haciendo ademanes hacia la puerta. "¿No crees que ya es hora de hacerle una fiesta de _cumpleaños_?"

"Estoy empezando a considerarlo seriamente…"

En ese momento, se escuchó la campanilla de nuevo. Ésta vez, no era ningún conocido de Arthur; ni siquiera cerca.

Era un hombre de aproximadamente la misma estatura que Arthur, con cabello largo y rubio, que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros y se mecía de un lado a otro con gracia. Para describir su porte, sería necesaria una palabra más allá de _elegante_ , y sus facciones eran tan finas, que esa escuálida y lamentable barba se veía incluso como un punto a su favor.

El hombre volteó hacia los lados, y sin dirigir la mirada a la barra, se acercó a dos hombres en la mesa más cercana. Su andar era tranquilo y despreocupado, y en todo momento estuvo portando una sonrisa holgazana en su rostro. Arthur se vio obligado a quedar hipnotizado al instante. Todo sobre aquel extraño parecía perfecto.

Pero entonces… empezó a hablar.

" _Disculpe, caballero,_ " Dijo el extraño a uno de los hombres sentados a la mesa, en un tono altivo, y sin dejar de sonreír ligeramente. " _Estoy buscando al dueño de este establecimiento..._ "

Arthur no podía escuchar muy bien lo que el hombre recién llegado decía, pero vio claramente cómo la expresión de su cliente se contorsionaba hasta que empezó a fruncir el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa ahí?" Preguntó Elizabeta despacio, para sí misma.

El hombre de cabello largo siguió intentando hablar con el cliente por un rato. Arthur estuvo a punto de ir y pedirle amablemente que no molestara a sus clientes, cuando se dio cuenta de que el recién llegado estaba hablando francés.

Antes de que Arthur reaccionara de nuevo y se acercara a la escena, el hombre ya se había rendido de intentar entablar conversación, e iba directamente hacia la barra. Con las manos posadas de forma casual en los bolsillos del pantalón, y sus azules ojos sonrientes, se acercó sin dudar un segundo hacia la mujer con la que Arthur había estado hablando.

" _Buenas tardes, señorita,_ " Saludó cortésmente al acercarse, y tomó la mano de Elizabeta para besarla. " _Me preguntaba si usted sabe quién es el dueño de este negocio…_ "

Elizabeta lo vio confundida. Claramente no entendía una palabra de lo que el extraño decía. Algo en su tono de voz, hizo que el humor de Arthur se pusiera peor que de costumbre.

" _Yo soy el dueño,_ " Intervino Arthur en un francés algo tosco, y con tono de molestia. " _Por favor absténgase del francés. Aquí estamos en Londres. Hablamos inglés._ "

El hombre se mostró sorprendido por un momento, y luego rió un poco. Contrario a la risa burlona que cualquiera habría esperado, era el sonido más armonioso que Arthur había escuchado luego del piano. "Claro, perdone usted," Dijo, para luego extender una mano hacia Arthur, sonriendo. "Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, para servirle."

Arthur tomó la mano del hombre contra la suya en un movimiento brusco. Habló de la forma más amable que pudo, pues la mera presencia de aquel francés le ponía los nervios de punta. "Arthur Kirkland. ¿En qué puedo servirle?"

Antes de que Francis respondiera, Elizabeta intervino, aún confundida. "Esperen, esperen… ¿De qué me perdí?"

Francis retiró su mano en ese instante (su sorprendentemente _suave_ mano, Arthur notó para sí mismo) y se la puso en el pecho. Con una expresión exagerada de completa mortificación, hizo una reverencia frente a la mujer. "Oh, disculpe mi descortesía, señorita. Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, pero usted puede llamarme solo Francis."

De nuevo, algo en su tono de voz causó que Arthur simplemente quisiera golpearlo en la cara, sin necesidad de alguna razón sensata de por medio.

"Claro…" Respondió Elizabeta, incómoda. Luego, volteó hacia Arthur. "¿Acaso tú sabes francés… o lo que sea que eso fuera?"

"No es nada raro," Arthur hizo una mueca mientras respondía. "Llevé unos cuantos cursos alrededor de mis años en la escuela—"

" _Señorita_ ," Francis irrumpió en la conversación. "Aún no tengo el placer de escuchar su nombre…"

La mujer dudó un momento antes de responder. "Elizabeta Héderváry," Dijo, mientras estiraba un poco su brazo para estrechar la mano de Francis. Éste, sin embargo, besó la mano de Elizabeta de nuevo.

"Ah, ¡magnífico!" Exclamó el hombre. Fue tan escandaloso, que se ganó algunas miradas molestas de los clientes. "Es como un coro de ángeles…"

"Entonces," Ésta vez, fue Arthur el que intervino. "¿Qué se le ofrecía?"

"Oh, por supuesto, cómo pude olvidarlo," Francis se apartó de Elizabeta, y dirigió su atención totalmente hacia Arthur. "Estoy aquí por el trabajo."

Arthur fue tomado por sorpresa. En parte por lo que el hombre dijo, y en parte por aquellos ojos azules escudriñándolo de arriba abajo, de tal forma que parecían querer pasar a través de su ser con fin de arrebatarle su cordura. « _Perfecto_ ,» Pensó Arthur. «Ahora estoy exagerando yo también. La actitud de este hombre es contagiosa.»

De cualquier forma, no pudo procesar muy bien lo que el otro quería decir. Recuperó la compostura lo más pronto posible, para responder: "¿Disculpa? Me temo que no estoy solicitando ayuda en el bar."

"No, ya sabes," Respondió Francis, sin perder la paciencia, mientras señalaba a la puerta. "El anuncio. Dice que solicitan un cantante, y aquí estoy."

"Ah…"

Arthur no podía salir de su confusión. Él había estado esperando a una linda señorita que pudiera atraer clientes con su angelical voz. Nunca esperó que un hombre adulto, barbudo y excéntrico se presentara en su pub para solicitar el trabajo.

"Cuando le comenté a mis conocidos que me mudaría aquí, uno de ellos me habló de éste lugar," Explicó Francis, y luego empezó a hablar con Elizabeta sobre lo bonito que era su cabello.

Arthur quería simplemente declinar su oferta, y librarse rápido de aquella persona que no le causaba más que molestia. Pero no podía solo decirle que no; después de todo, estaba solicitando el trabajo y Arthur debía al menos escuchar al hombre cantar, aunque fuera una pérdida de tiempo.

"Muy bien," Dijo Arthur, mientras salía de la barra. "Ven conmigo." Llevó a Francis hasta donde estaba Roderich, aprovechando que la melodía estaba a punto de terminar. Esperó un poco para hablar. "Roderich, éste es Francis Bonnefoy. Bonnefoy, él es Roderich Edelstein."

"Un placer," Dijo Roderich con una pequeña reverencia, y con su usual voz calmada. No se le vieron intenciones de moverse de su lugar frente al piano.

"Igualmente," Respondió Francis. Al notar que Roderich no estaba dispuesto a un apretón de manos, esperó que Arthur hablara de nuevo.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ambos, Arthur simplemente se alejó rumbo a la barra. "Los dejaré para que se pongan de acuerdo," Dijo mientras caminaba. "Pueden interpretar la canción que quieran."

Roderich estaba evidentemente confundido ante la situación. "¿Arthur?"

"Quiere el puesto como tu compañero," Sonrió Arthur. "No se la dejes fácil."

Francis también parecía muy sorprendido, pero se recuperó rápidamente y empezó a discutir despacio con Roderich. Éste último no se veía nada cómodo con la situación.

"¿Qué planeas?" Preguntó Elizabeta una vez Arthur regresó a su lugar en la barra.

"Nada. Simplemente quiero escuchar a mi _posible_ nuevo cantante."

"No sabes nada de él," Dijo la mujer, escéptica. "¿Estás seguro de esto?"

"Por fin llegó alguien a pedir el trabajo," Respondió Arthur en forma amarga. "Lo menos que puedo hacer es escucharlo." Por más que deseara sacar a Francis de su establecimiento en ese mismo instante, los hechos eran eso, simplemente. Los _hechos_. La pura y cruda verdad.

Los hombres junto al piano no tardaron mucho en terminar su plática. Rápidamente, Roderich se acomodó de nuevo en su lugar, y Francis se alejó un poco.

El hombre de pie junto al piano esperó con los ojos cerrados, y cuando la música empezó, poco a poco fue moviendo los brazos lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo. Una vez Francis abrió los ojos, y empezó a cantar, Arthur pudo haber jurado que se trataba de una persona diferente.

Aunque solo por un momento. Luego de escucharlo un rato, Arthur se dio cuenta de que su primera impresión se debía solo a que Francis estaba cantando en francés, y su voz se escuchaba un poco diferente.

Era más que obvio que cantar en ese idioma era su punto fuerte, y por eso había elegido esa canción. Incluso Arthur la conocía. O al menos sabía lo suficiente como para _afirmar_ que originalmente la cantaba una mujer, y que Francis le hacía justicia mejor de lo que esperaba. Roderich también hizo funcionar su magia, como de costumbre; aunque fue una sorpresa que el pianista pudiera tocar algo además de Chopin.

Tuvieron algunos momentos en que el tiempo no quedó bien, pero eso era de esperarse; después de todo, era su primera vez colaborando y no se habían preparado con anticipación. Sin embargo, todos en el pub se quedaron inusualmente callados para escuchar.

Francis se movía ligeramente junto a su voz, y pronto la atmósfera del lugar se volvió cada vez más ligera. Arthur sintió cómo el aliento se quedaba atrapado en su garganta cuando Francis decidió voltear a verlo directamente a los ojos. Pudo haber sido una hora, o un segundo, pero para Arthur ese instante fue como algo eterno.

Y Francis de _verdad_ cantaba espléndidamente. Los escalofríos iban y venían por la piel de Arthur cada vez que el francés llegaba a una nota un poco más alta, y de pronto, sin previo aviso, la canción se había terminado.

Un poco después, se pudo escuchar casi simultáneamente a los pocos clientes en las mesas tomar aire, como si hubieran _aguantado_ la respiración todo ese tiempo. Arthur junto a ellos, pero no quiso admitirlo, y mantuvo su compostura frente a Elizabeta.

Una vez Francis recuperó el aliento de igual forma, hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia Roderich, y se encaminó hasta la barra con su andar despreocupado.

Y el encanto murió de nuevo. Al parecer, aquel hombre solo era agradable cuando cantaba. La presencia calmada y refrescante que daba mientras se movía ligeramente junto a la música, desapareció cuando llegó a sentarse junto a Elizabeta y empezó a hablar de nuevo de forma presuntuosa.

Arthur no sabía si sería capaz de acostumbrarse a eso.

II.

La colaboración de Roderich y Bonnefoy era un éxito. Desde que Arthur empezó a administrar el pub, nunca había tenido tanta clientela femenina, y aumentaba con el pasar de los días.

Pero a pesar de que eso beneficiaba a Arthur y su economía, de alguna forma lo hacía enojar como no le ocurría desde que sus hermanos se largaron de casa. Quizá era simplemente que su personalidad y la de Francis no congeniaban.

En el tiempo que había pasado, solo habían hablado una vez de forma fluida y sin terminar discutiendo: en la entrevista que Arthur le hizo antes de contratarlo formalmente. Fuera de eso, solo intercambiaban pequeños comentarios mientras el hombre no estaba cantando; cuando iba a la barra a descansar un poco, e intentar conversar con Arthur. Le parecía casi imposible poder llevarse bien con Bonnefoy alguna vez.

Sin embargo, no había otra opción. Era evidente que Francis sabía lo que hacía, y Arthur necesitaba a alguien para el trabajo. Alguien con una buena voz y que llamara la atención de los clientes. Y para la _desgracia_ del dueño del pub, Francis contaba con ambos aspectos.

Desgracia, pues algunos detalles en el comportamiento del francés eran de verdad insoportables. Desde los pequeños guiños y sonrisas coquetas que mandaba a las clientas, hasta su horrible mal hábito de ignorar ciertos comentarios de las personas y cambiar el tema de forma descortés. Sin mencionar sus exclamaciones exageradas y lo selectivo que era con sus bebidas.

"Vas a romper ese vaso," Le llamó repentinamente la voz de Elizabeta.

Arthur no se había percatado de que mientras le daba vuelta a sus pensamientos, había estado moviéndose de forma un poco más brusca que de costumbre.

"Para nada," Respondió, dejando el vaso por un lado. Dio un vistazo al reloj, luego a las mesas en el pub. Ya casi era hora de cerrar y las personas en las mesas no parecían querer irse. No duraría mucho así, de igual forma, pues esa canción era la última que Francis cantaría.

Entonces, se escuchó la campanilla anunciando un nuevo cliente. Por la puerta, entró un hombre de cabellos plateados y piel pálida. Llegó con todas las intenciones de gritar un saludo como era su costumbre, pero al estar Francis cantando, decidió acercarse a la barra de forma silenciosa.

"¡No lloren más!" Dijo el albino con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "Ya he llegado, no sufran por mí."

"Claro, Gil, estoy que me _ahogo_ en llanto," Respondió la mujer al instante, mientras rodaba los ojos.

"No necesitas fingir, Eliza," Continuó el recién llegado. "Sé que me extrañaste." Intentó pasar un brazo por los hombros de Elizabeta, pero la mujer lo apartó de inmediato.

"Mantén tus brazos lejos de mí, si es que quieres conservarlos en su lugar." Advirtió Elizabeta con una mirada amenazante.

"¡Tan ruda como siempre!"

"Así que ya volviste, Gilbert," Comentó Arthur despacio. "Eh… ¿de dónde volviste, exactamente?"

"¡Gerona!" Dijo el aludido con los ánimos de siempre.

"Ah, claro…" Arthur se quedó un momento intentando recordar, pero se rindió. "¿Dónde estaba eso?"

"En España, tonto," Respondió Gilbert con cara de decepción, y luego, fingió un tono de dolor en su voz. "No puedo creer que lo olvidaras…"

"Bueno, es que tardaste mucho." Respondió Arthur mientras se despedía de un cliente con una pequeña reverencia. "Ya ni siquiera te recordaba."

"En realidad regresé antes de lo previsto," Dijo, volteando hacia Francis, quien aún estaba cantando. "Porque me encontré con un amigo de forma inesperada."

Arthur suspiró. "Bonnefoy me lo dijo."

"¡Me debes una!" Gilbert se soltó riendo, y luego continuó. "Al parecer te está yendo muy bien con él aquí. Sabía que decirle sería lo correcto."

"Aprecio el sentimiento, pero en realidad estoy pasando por muchos problemas." Arthur bufó. "Debí imaginar que es conocido tuyo. Las aves del mismo plumaje vuelan juntas."

"Tomaré eso como un cumplido," Dijo Gilbert, sin que la enorme sonrisa abandonara su rostro. "Ahora sírveme un poco de cerveza. Y algo a Eliza también; yo invito."

"No es necesario. Yo misma puedo pagar por una bebida," Se apresuró Elizabeta a discutir.

"Y aun así, vienes a sentarte en un pub, y no pides nada," Cuando uno pensaría que la sonrisa de Gilbert no podría ser más amplia, aquel hombre demostraba lo contrario. "Seguro Arthur debe estar cansado de tenerte aquí."

"Si está cansado o no, no me incumbe," Respondió la mujer, con calma. "El cliente siempre tiene la razón."

Arthur gruñó, y le pasó a Gilbert un tarro con la bebida que pidió. "Mientras no distraiga a Roderich, no me importa que ocupe un asiento junto a mi barra."

Gilbert dio un gran trago, y luego rió de la forma escandalosa en que acostumbraba. "¡Esperemos que todo salga como lo planeas, compañero!"

Arthur no pudo terminar de apreciar la canción, pues Gilbert no tenía intenciones de callarse en algún momento. Habló sobre sus días en España, sus problemas en el viaje, y los viejos amigos que encontró allá. Cuando todos menos se lo esperaban, Roderich se acercó a la barra.

"Arthur, dame un poco de agua, por favor," Pidió el hombre amablemente.

"Estuvieron magníficos," Elizabeta sonrió de aquella forma llena de cariño y aprecio que solo mostraba al pianista. Roderich devolvió la sonrisa, y casi dejaba caer el vaso que Arthur le había entregado.

"Son _tan_ lindos que me dan náuseas," Comentó Gilbert, sonriendo burlón.

"También es un placer verte de nuevo, Gilbert," Respondió Roderich, recuperando la compostura y hablando en todo indiferente. "Espero que tu viaje haya sido provechoso."

"Ah, lo fue. Toño te manda sus buenos deseos."

"El sentimiento es mutuo," Con ese último comentario, Roderich dejó el vaso en la barra y se despidió de Arthur con un ademán. Esperó a que Elizabeta se incorporara, y ambos salieron del pub en silencio.

"Siempre tan correcto, el señorito," Se burló Gilbert despacio. "¿…Y Francis dónde demonios está?"

Al voltear, vieron cómo Francis se despedía de las clientas de forma afectuosa, para luego encaminarse a la barra con tranquilidad. "Gilbert, por fin te dignas a aparecer por aquí," Dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

"Lo mismo digo. ¿No te ha dicho el cejotas que no coquetees con las clientas?" Preguntó el albino con sorna.

"Creí que no era _necesario_ ," Intervino Arthur con molestia.

"No le veo nada de malo," Habló Francis en su defensa. "Ellas me buscan, yo solo actúo con cortesía."

Arthur le frunció el ceño un momento. Francis le mantuvo la mirada sonriendo. "Mientras no hagas estupideces para desprestigiar el nombre de mi negocio," Dijo Arthur, al mismo tiempo que llenaba un vaso con agua y se lo pasaba a Francis. "No me importa con quién te enredes."

"Gracias," Respondió Francis al aceptar el vaso, sonriendo satisfecho. Siempre iba a ser graciosa la forma en que Arthur decía cosas hirientes mientras mostraba verdaderos actos de compasión y amabilidad.

"Qué hostiles son," Comentó Gilbert, justo después de terminarse su bebida. "Te pediría una más, Arthur, pero el deber llama."

Arthur tomó el tarro para limpiarlo. "¿Mañana tienes trabajo?"

"Como todos los lunes," Sonrió Gilbert. "Tengo un caso algo perturbador de momento, y me gustaría resolverlo cuanto antes."

"Que tú digas eso ya es perturbador," Arthur, quien acostumbraba a apartar la mirada de las personas mientras hablaba, volteó hacia Gilbert para despedirlo. "Será mejor que comas como es debido. No podrás resolver nada si te desmayas de _nuevo_."

Gilbert rió mientras se ponía de pie. Luego, estiró un brazo para acariciar el cabello de Arthur de forma gentil. "Tranquilo, no volverá a pasar. ¡Cuídense!"

Al marcharse Gilbert, el pub se quedó completamente en silencio. Arthur salió de la barra para entregar la cuenta a los últimos clientes, y recoger los vasos en las mesas. Francis se levantó de su lugar para ayudarle un poco; Arthur decidió ignorarlo. En poco tiempo, el lugar estaba vacío.

"Así que de verdad se llevan bien," Comentó Francis luego de darle un sorbo a su copa con vino. Hasta ahora, el hombre no se había quedado tanto tiempo. Arthur se preguntaba a qué hora se iría, para cerrar el pub. "Gilbert y tú, digo."

"No es así," Respondió Arthur mientras limpiaba descuidadamente unos vasos.

"Te preocupas por él, aunque intentes fingir que no te importa."

"Simplemente quiero evitar problemas," Dijo Arthur intentando esconder su incomodidad. "Ya que a la primera persona que llaman si algo le pasa, es a _mí_."

Arthur se arrepintió al instante por haber dicho eso. Francis alzó una ceja con curiosidad. "¿Ah, sí? No sabía que fueran tan cercanos—"

"Te equivocas," Arthur golpeó ligeramente la barra, perdiendo la paciencia. "El muy _idiota_ me puso como referencia en la oficina. Es todo."

"No necesitas alterarte, solo hacía un comentario," Francis escondió su sonrisa tras la copa.

Sin soportarlo más, Arthur por fin preguntó. "¿Cuándo piensas irte? Ya es hora de cerrar."

"Vamos, no hay nada de malo con tomar unas cuantas copas y conversar. Después de todo, mañana no abres el pub, ¿cierto?" Dijo el hombre, sonriendo de esa forma desagradable y coqueta que dirigía a las clientas.

"Y con una buena razón: _descansar_ ," Respondió Arthur en forma brusca. "No tiene sentido si voy a tener resaca todo el día."

"No hay por qué. Solo serán unos pequeños tragos, nada del otro mundo," Francis volteó a verlo con una mirada extraña; una que hasta ahora Arthur no había visto. Y por alguna razón, no pudo declinar la oferta.

Tomó una botella de ale y su copa favorita. Después, salió de la barra y se sentó un poco lejos de Francis. Todo, con la mirada abajo, pues si volteaba hacia el otro tenía el presentimiento de que quedaría prendado a sus ojos azules de por vida.

Y hablaron. Tranquila y lentamente, sobre nada en especial. Comentarios sobre cómo estuvo su día y el tipo de licor que preferían. Arthur pudo admirar de vez en cuando la forma en que Francis se acomodaba el cabello detrás de las orejas, y cómo las comisuras de sus labios se levantaban ligeramente de vez en cuando. Fue muy breve, y no discutieron en ningún momento.

Al pasar un rato, Francis se despidió.

Dejó algo de dinero en la barra, pagando por el licor; pero se llevó con él una parte de Arthur. No sabía qué, pero lo había sentido. Y estaba seguro de que nunca la iba recuperar.

.

Todas las tardes pasaba algo así: La última canción terminaba, y casi al instante, Roderich y Elizabeta se iban. Gilbert no se presentaba con regularidad, pues normalmente estaba ocupado con su trabajo. Después, Francis ayudaba a Arthur levantando las cosas de las mesas mientras éste último pasaba con los clientes a darles la cuenta.

Y entonces, una vez el pub estaba vacío, ambos se sentaban en la barra a charlar un poco. A veces ni siquiera bebían; solo se sentaban a la _misma_ distancia cuidadosa de la primera noche y hablaban sobre su día.

Arthur estaba sorprendido, pues si hablaban mientras Elizabeta o alguien más estaba alrededor, siempre terminaban discutiendo. Pero estando así, sentados tranquilamente en el silencio de la noche… Era como si de verdad no existiera alguien aparte de ellos en la faz de la tierra.

Era un sentimiento que casi igualaba los momentos en que Francis se paraba junto al piano a cantar. Casi, pues _aún_ tenía esas pequeñas costumbres que Arthur tanto despreciaba.

Después de aquella entrevista por el trabajo, Arthur aprendió a grandes rasgos lo que debía saber de Bonnefoy. Pero con esas rutinas, los datos sobre la vida de Francis le llegaban como si fuera obvio que debía saberlos y atesorarlos.

No solo sus personalidades se contradecían, sino sus vidas en sí. Arthur había crecido bajo la impresión de que debía complacer a su familia, aún si eso significaba vivir atado a su casa en Inglaterra y abandonar sus sueños.

Francis era todo lo contrario. En un principio entró a la universidad por cumplir los deseos de su padre, pero no pudo terminar ni siquiera un semestre antes de dejarlo, fugarse de su hogar en Marsella, e intentar estudiar actuación. Amaba cantar, y soñaba con participar en musicales famosos. Asistió a incontables cursos de canto y era parte de todos los grupos de teatro que le permitió su horario. Trabajaba de medio tiempo en cada cosa que se le cruzara enfrente. Y a pesar de siempre luchar por tener pan para comer, eso no le impedía salir de su apartamento y viajar sin rumbo por el sur de Francia y el norte de España.

"Era más que nada luego de tener etapas verdaderamente difíciles," Contó Francis, dejando de lado su copa. "Y en uno de esos viajes, conocí a Gilbert y Antonio. Eso fue hace cinco años, si no mal recuerdo."

"Cinco años…" Ponderó Arthur, intentando recordar. "Fue en ese tiempo cuando transfirieron a Gilbert para acá. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me ha contado por qué se fue de Alemania."

"Problemas familiares. Pero eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo," Comentó Francis sin darle importancia. "Él incluso inició su carrera en España. Así conoció a Antonio; estaban juntos en la escuela."

"Al menos eso ya lo sabía," Arthur asintió despacio. "Antonio ha venido en varias ocasiones, justo como Gilbert va siempre que encuentra el tiempo suficiente."

"Ahh, ahora me siento fuera del círculo" Dijo Francis poniéndose una mano en el pecho y suspirando dramáticamente. "Yo solo pude verlos dos o tres veces, y gracias a que ellos me ayudaban con los gastos del viaje."

"Deben ser muy buenos amigos," Comentó Arthur, en casi un murmullo. "Para seguir en contacto a pesar de estar tan lejos…"

"Sí, son buenos amigos," Concedió Francis mientras registraba cada detalle en el semblante de Arthur. "Creo que todos tienen amigos así."

Arthur, que tenía los brazos sobre la barra, apretó ambos puños ligeramente. Se abstuvo de responder lo que en realidad pensaba. "Sí. Supongo que sí."

Francis se mantuvo en silencio un momento, intentando leer la verdad tras las palabras de Arthur. Luego suspiró, derrotado. "Todos los días no hago más que hablar de mí," Comentó de forma casual. "Gilbert me contó que este lugar es negocio familiar."

"A él le tocó verlo cuando mis padres aún estaban aquí," Respondió Arthur, calmándose de nuevo. "Quizá por eso fue y te dijo que estaba solicitando un cantante. Se preocupa demasiado…"

"¿Qué pasó con tus padres?" Francis parecía genuinamente curioso.

"Nada malo. Solo quisieron descansar de la ciudad," Explicó Arthur. "El pub era muy famoso cuando ellos estaban aquí, Gilbert lo sabe. Lástima que a mí no me fue tan bien."

"Ya entiendo…" Francis tomó su copa de nuevo, y habló en la forma dramática que tanto le gustaba fingir. "Tu precioso negocio estaba en decadencia y Gilbert, como todo buen amigo y aprovechando que vendría, acudió a mí… _Ah, qué hermoso_ …"

"Roderich ayudó mucho al principio, pero por alguna razón resultó contraproducente," Comentó Arthur, ignorando las exageraciones del otro.

Francis lo observó un momento antes de responder. "No pareces muy entusiasmado cuando hablas de este tema."

"¿Disculpa?" Arthur apenas pudo responder ante el comentario repentino.

"En mis escasos treinta y tres años, he conocido mucha gente en mis viajes, eso es obvio," Empezó Francis a relatar. "He hablado con diferentes personas, de diferentes profesiones, edades, y nacionalidades..."

"¿Cuál es tu punto?" Preguntó Arthur, perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

"También he conocido personas _felices_ con lo que hacen," Francis continuó, como si Arthur no hubiera intervenido. "A pesar de ser panaderos, gente sin hogar o personas de puestos importantes en empresas prestigiosas. Solo con ver sus ojos al momento de que hablan… puedes saber si están felices o no con su vida."

No era un monólogo especialmente conmovedor, ni algo fuera de lo común. Era una simple plática casual. Sin embargo, viendo a Francis, Arthur entendió a lo que se refería. A pesar de que aquel hombre había pasado por tantas dificultades… mientras hablaba de sus viajes y pequeñas experiencias, en sus ojos se veían claramente sus emociones. Cualquiera podría notar su felicidad y satisfacción. Arthur se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de apartar la vista al perfil de Francis.

Entonces, el hombre volteó hacia Arthur, y estuvo a punto de robarle el aliento. "Dicho esto, cuando te veo a ti mientras hablas… puedo entender que te importa este lugar, pero…" Francis dudó un momento antes de continuar. "No veo esa felicidad."

Arthur no supo qué responder. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre, aquel extraño, pudiera ver en lo más profundo de su ser, y decir lo que Arthur menos quería admitir? ¿Acaso era tan obvio? ¿O Bonnefoy de verdad era _tan_ astuto?

"No…" Empezó Arthur, intentando encontrar palabras. "No hables como si lo supieras todo." Dijo, mirando a Francis de forma severa, e intentando mantener la compostura.

Para su sorpresa, Francis suspiró. "Tienes razón, no soy nadie para hablar," Se levantó de su lugar, y dejó la misma cantidad de dinero que dejaba siempre en la barra. "Disculpa mi imprudencia. Que pases una buena noche."

Sin agregar más, salió del pub. Arthur lo observó, a través de los ventanales, yendo por el callejón que siempre tomaba, hasta que su figura desapareció al doblar en una esquina.

Y Arthur, de nuevo sintió algo intangible alejarse de él. Pasaba así cada vez que Francis salía por la puerta del pub en las noches, con rumbo a su apartamento.

* * *

Notas:

Éste es un proyecto ya terminado, pues decidí que publicar mientras apenas escribes las cosas no es una buena decisión. Entonces, solo es cuestión de esperar a las actualizaciones. Aunque no es una historia muy amplia.

Si leíste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

III.

Desde que Francis empezó a cantar con regularidad en las tardes, el pub fue teniendo un poco de popularidad cada vez. Tanto, que ahora era evidente que Arthur no podía atender ambos, la barra y las mesas, al mismo tiempo.

Así que, tragándose su orgullo, contrató un mesero.

Fue algo frustrante, porque contrario al cantante, los candidatos llegaron la misma tarde que puso el anuncio junto a la puerta.

Varias personas fueron a pedir el trabajo, pero en la tarde cuando Elizabeta y Roderich llegaron, la mujer casi pone el lugar patas arriba reclamándole que ella podía ayudarle sin problemas. Arthur aceptó por dos razones. La primera, fue que ya podía considerarla alguien de confianza. La segunda, fue que ella seguro nunca lo perdonaría por el resto de su vida si la rechazaba.

Así, Arthur contrató a una sola persona que consideraba «desconocida». Un joven norteamericano, que estaba a punto de culminar sus estudios universitarios. Tenía un buen currículum; además de que un estudiante buscando trabajo de medio tiempo inspiraba más confianza que un solterón en sus cuarentas y con cara de odiar a todo el mundo.

Arthur no era nadie para juzgar respecto a ese tema, pues sabía que siempre estaba frunciendo el ceño y que rara vez sonreía; pero él era el dueño. Razón suficiente para contratar al joven de sonrisa radiante: Alfred F. Jones.

Y parecía una buena adición al pub. Ahora, además de tener Roderich y Francis con el ambiente, contaba con dos amables meseros. Y encima, una era _mesera_.

Mientras Arthur admiraba su pub, con personas en todas las mesas, no pudo evitar sonreír por un momento. Ahora ni siquiera el frío y las lluvias detenía a las personas de ir y visitar su negocio, siendo que antes nadie se acercaba.

"¡Te veo muy feliz, Arthur!" Dijo Gilbert mientras se desplomaba en un asiento junto a la barra. Seguía sonriendo y hablando en su forma ruidosa de siempre, pero en su rostro se podía notar un tremendo cansancio. "Y entiendo la razón perfectamente. Éste lugar se ve genial."

"Me dejé llevar un momento," Respondió Arthur, y sintió su rostro calentarse un poco. Llenó un tarro con cerveza, y se la pasó a Gilbert. "La casa invita."

"¡¿De verdad?!" Gilbert tomó el tarro, y vació su contenido de un solo trago. "¡Eres el mejor, Arthur! Sabes que un buen trago de cerveza me anima siempre…"

"¿Qué tal el trabajo?" Preguntó Arthur casualmente mientras servía bebidas a otros clientes.

Gilbert suspiró abatido. "Horrible. Nunca había estado peor. El caso actual es un completo dolor de cabeza," Fue solo un segundo, pero Arthur pudo notar cómo el usual semblante feliz de Gilbert se contorsionaba en uno de completa amargura. Rara vez aquel hombre se veía así.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"Mejor no," Gilbert sonrió de nuevo, intentando recuperarse de su mal momento. "Prefiero escuchar a Francis cantar un poco. Seguro así todas mis penas se van volando, ¿cierto?"

Arthur frunció el entrecejo al ver la expresión burlona que Gilbert le había dedicado. Decidió no comentar nada, y apreciar en silencio la música.

Francis prefería las canciones de los años cuarenta y cincuenta, eso ya todos lo sabían. A veces, señores mayores le pedían ciertas canciones, y hasta ahora Francis las había cantado todas. Hubo ocasiones en que cantaba sin seguimiento de piano, pues Roderich no siempre ubicaba las piezas. Aunque después de escucharla una vez, le era muy fácil seguir a Francis; después de todo, Roderich era un excelente pianista y tenía un gran sentido del ritmo.

Usualmente cantaba adaptaciones inglesas, pero cuando cantaba algo en francés, era como _escuchar_ la perfección. Y no eran exageraciones de Arthur. Todos en el pub lo sabían. Incluso Elizabeta y Alfred a veces dejaban lo que estaban haciendo para apreciar las canciones, y Arthur no podía culparlos. Era simplemente inevitable.

Francis solo cantaba pocas canciones en el transcurso de la tarde, y nunca seguidas. Se tomaba algo de tiempo para descansar y conversar con las clientas. Al principio Arthur estaba en contra de esto, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Francis en verdad solo respondía por ser cortés. Siempre mostrando el respeto que se merecían las clientas; nunca pasándose de la raya. Verlo actuar tan caballeroso era casi tan hipnotizante como verlo moverse al compás de la música.

Arthur no se había percatado de que no dejaba de mirar a Francis, hasta que Gilbert le llamó. Una vez atendió a los clientes en la barra, dirigió su mirada a Gilbert de nuevo, y el hombre estaba sonriendo de forma sospechosa.

"¿Qué tienes?" Preguntó Arthur, algo molesto por la expresión con que el albino lo veía.

"Oh, nada…" Gilbert empezó a jugar distraídamente con el tarro que tenía enfrente. "¿Ya te estás acostumbrando a Francis? Sé que es imposible que se lleven bien de la nada, pero es una buena persona."

"Es competente en su trabajo," Dijo Arthur de forma monótona. "Eso ya es ganancia."

"¡Artie!" Llamó la voz de Alfred mientras se acercaba a la barra. "¿Me alcanzas una servilleta? El señor Wilhelm derramó algo de ron en su mesa."

"Trabajando duro, ¿no, Alfred?" Comentó Gilbert. El muchacho solo sonrió, y luego de tomar la servilleta, de nuevo se alejó rumbo a las mesas. "Es un joven muy dedicado, _Artie_."

"No empieces tú también, o todos creerán que me pueden poner apodos extraños," Arthur dijo mientras juntaba las cejas en disgusto.

"¿Te gusta más que te diga _cejas_ , entonces?"

Arthur solo gruñó, y se alejó de Gilbert para atender otros clientes.

.

"Buen trabajo hoy," Dijo Elizabeta hacia Alfred mientras dejaba su delantal en la barra. "Este lugar de verdad se llena de personas cuando menos lo esperas."

"Y yo que pensaba que iba a ser un trabajo fácil…" Suspiró Alfred en respuesta. "Cuando pasaba por aquí para ir a la escuela, nunca vi tantas personas…"

"Es porque ahora me tienen a mí, _amigo mío_ ," Intervino Francis, en el tono egocéntrico que tanto le gustaba usar. "¡Yo le doy vida a este lugar!"

"De verdad cantas hermoso, Francis," Alfred respondió mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla. "Pero cuando dejas de cantar, eres… insoportable, se podría decir."

En el instante, Elizabeta y Gilbert soltaron una enorme carcajada al unísono. Roderich bufó despacio, también divertido por la forma tan sincera y sin intención de ofender en que Alfred había hablado. Arthur asintió fervientemente, pues lo que había dicho el muchacho era justo lo que él pensaba. Por otro lado, Francis parecía a punto de morir asfixiado.

"¡Vamos, vamos!" Dijo Gilbert entre risas, para después darle unas palmadas a Francis en la espalda. "¡No te lo tomes a mal! El chico solo dice lo que piensa sin medir sus palabras."

"¡Cada vez me agradas más, Alfred!" Dijo Elizabeta, quitándose una lágrima de la mejilla.

"¡Esto es inaudito!" Exclamó Francis por fin, sin aliento. Se sentó sin elegancia, y dejó caer su cabeza en la barra. Su cabello quedó desparramado justo frente a Arthur, quien instintivamente levantó una mano para pasar sus dedos por aquella rubia cabellera. Cuando se dio cuenta, inmediatamente cambió su acción, y terminó golpeando al otro ligeramente en la cabeza.

"No cabello en mi bar," Dijo Arthur para disfrazar mejor su extraño comportamiento. Francis no levantó la mirada, pero Elizabeta y Gilbert lo vieron con expresiones divertidas. Para su suerte, nadie comentó nada.

Luego de un rato, todos se despidieron, y salieron del pub para ir a sus casas a descansar. El último cliente se había ido temprano.

Y como todas las noches por las pasadas semanas, Francis y Arthur seguían ahí.

"Quítate," Dijo Arthur sin molestarse en ser amable, pues estaba limpiando la barra y Francis aún tenía la cabeza en ella.

"Si no tuvieras éste lugar," Respondió Francis, mientras levantaba la cabeza. "¿Qué harías?"

Arthur estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia, pues Francis parecía muy insistente en ese tema desde que dio su discurso sobre felicidad; sin embargo, algo en aquellos ojos azules lo obligó a responder. "No lo sé," Dijo, con sinceridad.

"Hasta ahora, he sufrido muchas situaciones desfavorables," Continuó Francis. "Pero he vivido plenamente. Y tú… ¿vives así?"

"Lo intento."

Ante la incertidumbre del otro, Francis sonrió. No pudo evitar pensar que Arthur se veía lindo haciendo ese pequeño puchero, levantando ligeramente los labios con incomodidad. "¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?"

Arthur lo consideró un momento. "Leer. Me gusta leer."

"¡Me lo imaginaba!" Aplaudió Francis, feliz ante la revelación. "¿Qué tipo de libros te gustan más?"

"De todo. Me gusta… leer enciclopedias…" Dijo Arthur, cada vez más despacio, pues se estaba arrepintiendo de admitirlo. Quizá Francis pensaría que era extraño. Justo como lo pensaban sus hermanos.

"¡Ah, el conocimiento!" Exclamó el otro, en tono dramático. "Me parece perfecto. ¿Y no te gustan las novelas?"

"Claro," Respondió Arthur, quizá más entusiasmado de lo que quería. A Francis no le parecía extraño lo que le gustaba leer, y eso lo ponía de un inusual buen humor. "Especialmente… las novelas de misterios."

" _Magnífico_ ," Dijo Francis, sonriendo ampliamente. Arthur no estaba sonriendo, ni siquiera cerca; pero por la forma en que sus ojos verdes brillaban, Francis podía notar que le _gustaba_ hablar de aquello. "Aunque a mí me gustan más los romances."

"Demasiado empalagoso, no los soporto," Respondió Arthur rápidamente, pero se retractó en el instante. "¡No! Digo… a mí, en lo personal, no me gustan…"

Francis sonrió con dulzura; de forma incluso _más_ empalagosa que las novelas de romance. Y a Arthur no le importó en lo más mínimo. De hecho, podría acostumbrarse a ese tipo de sonrisas. "No importa. Me agrada que puedas hablar tan entusiasmado de algo."

"No es la gran cosa…" Arthur sintió el calor invadir sus orejas, a pesar de que afuera ya empezaba a hacer frío. "Solo… lo hago para pasar el tiempo."

"Y aun así, es lo que te gusta," Afirmó Francis.

Arthur estuvo un momento en silencio, y no pudo reprimir la necesidad de preguntar: "¿Por qué quieres saber todo esto?"

"Es normal," Francis se levantó y se acercó al perchero junto a la puerta para tomar su abrigo. Luego, volteó hacia Arthur. "Tú me escuchas todas las tardes haciendo lo que más me gusta. Me parece justo saber qué es lo que de verdad te gusta a ti."

Y sin agregar más, Francis salió del establecimiento.

.

Quizá era solo su imaginación. Tal vez simplemente era coincidencia. Sin embargo, cada vez que Arthur volteaba hacia Francis mientras cantaba, el hombre lo estaba viendo. Era algo extraño. Hasta ahora, Francis siempre se había concentrado en mandar miradas coquetas a sus admiradoras. Pero ahora, Arthur podía sentir la mirada del otro en su espalda.

Francis ya no se sentaba a conversar con las clientas. Simplemente las saludaba, preguntaba cómo estuvo su día, les hablaba un poco en francés para complacerlas, e inmediatamente después se dirigía a la barra. En ahora _muy_ raras ocasiones, Gilbert lo acompañaba. Si Gilbert no estaba, Francis no hablaba. Solo se quedaba ahí, ocupando espacio, y observando a Arthur trabajar. Era extenuante.

Sin embargo, al voltear en su dirección, Francis sonreía. Sonreía como si no le importara nada, siempre que estuviera cerca de Arthur. Y Arthur deseaba que terminara con las actuaciones. Pero no podía decirlo. Porque sabía, que muy en lo profundo de su ser, en realidad _no_ deseaba que Francis dejara las actuaciones. Porque aunque fuera mentira, le gustaba creer que Francis de verdad solo lo estaba viendo a él.

Escucharlo cantar ahora era como un vicio, y más si aquel hombre le mandaba esas discretas miradas de vez en cuando. Arthur se sentía sobrecogido en cada momento; todo por culpa de aquel molesto francés exagerado, egocéntrico y con unos ojos y una sonrisa que lo hacían _derretirse_ y no lo dejaban vivir. Y el hombre lo sabía; seguro lo sabía.

"Es una hermosa ciudad, de verdad," Seguía Francis hablando de sus viajes. Ahora se sentaban uno junto al otro; ya no había distancias cuidadosas entre ellos. "¿A dónde has viajado tú, Arthur?"

"A ningún lado," Dijo Arthur simplemente, sirviéndose un poco más de ale.

Francis no podía quitar su cara de incredulidad. "¡No es posible! ¿Nunca has salido de ésta ciudad?"

"No," Respondió, arrastrando el sonido hasta llegar a una leve nota musical.

"Ya sabemos qué hay que corregir, entonces," Dijo Francis, juntando ambas palmas silenciosamente. "¿A dónde te gustaría que viajemos?"

"¿Perdón?" Arthur no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa atónita.

"Ya que nunca has ido a ningún lado… ¡Ya sé!" Respondió Francis, luego de registrar perfectamente el sonido de la risa de Arthur. "Podríamos atravesar Kent, luego tomar un barco, e ir a Francia por el estrecho de Calais."

"¿Y por qué asumes que querré ir a algún lugar _contigo_?" En la voz de Arthur aún quedaban rastros de diversión, y no podía ocultarlo.

"Soy un experto en viajar sin rumbo," Dijo Francis, orgulloso. "Además, soy un deleite. Cualquiera se moriría por ir conmigo incluso a la siguiente cuadra."

Arthur bufó, y ésta vez, rió un poco más fuerte. "Pues yo no, al menos. Yo preferiría ir lo más lejos posible de ti."

Francis se quedó un momento de forma atolondrada, viendo a Arthur reír. Intentó grabarlo en su memoria. La forma en que sus mejillas se ponían coloradas mientras cerraba ligeramente los ojos, y el arco invertido que hacían sus cejas contra sus párpados. Y la mejor parte: su _risa_. Podría sentarse ahí por siempre solo escuchando ese hermoso sonido. Francis pensó que era injusto que un adulto de casi treinta años se viera tan adorable riendo.

"¿Por qué te quedas callado?" Preguntó Arthur, al notar que Francis no dejaba de verlo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Disculpa. Es que no tengo muchas oportunidades de escucharte reír," Francis no podía dejar de sonreír mientras hablaba.

Arthur sintió al instante su cuello arder de vergüenza. "Ah… no es tan extraño. Incluso yo puedo reír."

"Claro que puedes," Se apresuró Francis a responder. "Y si lo hicieras más a menudo, éste lugar no necesitaría de un cantante de segunda para estar lleno de personas."

Hubo silencio mucho rato, pues Arthur no supo cómo responder. Se vio incapaz de procesar todo lo que Francis había insinuado en tan solo un comentario. Esperaba que el calor de su rostro no se notara por la oscuridad de la noche.

"No es así," Dijo por fin. "No me puedes comparar a mí con tu voz. Es ridículo."

"No le veo lo ridículo en ningún lado," Respondió Francis simplemente.

Arthur sintió el enojo recorrerle el cuerpo. De repente se encontró muy frustrado. "¡Lo es, es ridículo!" Al menos, pudo controlar su voz para que no llegara a ser un grito. "Tú cantas hermoso, tienes carisma y has vivido de la forma en que siempre quisiste… Yo… Yo solo vivo resentido conmigo mismo. Soy un cobarde que no pudo decir lo que quería, por miedo a que mami y papi se enfadaran," Terminó en tono de burla, y apretó los puños.

"No estoy seguro si entendí," Comentó Francis lo más rápido que pudo. "Pero eso no te hace un cobarde. Uno toma decisiones basándose en lo que cree que es mejor. Puede que ahora te arrepientas, pero en ese momento seguro pensaste que era lo correcto. Y tomaste la decisión, a _pesar_ de que estaba en contra de lo que querías," Francis estiró los brazos, y tomó entre sus manos las mismas de Arthur. "Eso, es un acto de valentía."

Arthur se quedó atónito en su lugar. Sus ojos encontraron los de Francis, y estaba seguro de que si se veían por un segundo más, no podría apartar la vista nunca. Sus manos eran tan suaves. No sabía si sería capaz soportar esa situación antes de salir corriendo, lejos de ahí.

"Yo soy un cobarde," Continuó Francis, volteando ahora hacia el piso y sin apartar sus manos. "Tomé una decisión egoísta y me fui de casa. Incluso me alejé de Francia misma, por un capricho."

Arthur estuvo a punto de responder, indignado, pero Francis no se lo permitió. "¡Lo sé! Sé que en ese momento _creí_ que era la decisión correcta. Incluso ahora lo creo. Pero yo no pude afrontar la realidad. Tú estás aquí, haciendo hasta lo imposible porque tu negocio salga a flote, y yo…" Francis se detuvo un momento, y tragó saliva pesadamente. "Yo me vi acorralado por la falta de oportunidades e intenté huir de lo inevitable."

Esto era insoportable. Francis, quien siempre le sonreía de tal forma que lo hacía olvidar todo lo malo, y que nunca se mostraba decaído… Esa misma persona, estaba frente a él, encorvado en su lugar con decepción. Se veía diminuto, insignificante. Y Arthur no podía permitir eso.

"No huiste," Dijo Arthur, mientras le rogaba a su cabeza que pensara en algo inteligente. Ahora era su turno para apretar ligeramente las manos de Francis. "Del destino no se escapa. Todo está escrito. Estabas destinado a alejarte de tu hogar, estabas destinado a conocer a Gilbert, porque así, te hablaría de este lugar. Estabas destinado a venir aquí, buscando nuevas oportunidades…"

Francis no hablaba. Solo se quedó viendo a Arthur, de forma intensa, como buscando algo. Quizá una pizca de mentira o titubeo.

"Y estaba destinado a conocerte," Respondió Francis, luego de largo rato. Arthur no supo cómo interpretarlo, así que esperó a que el otro hablara de nuevo. Pero el hombre se quedó en su lugar, en silencio, sin apartar la vista de Arthur. En sus ojos se reflejaba una enorme y contagiosa tranquilidad. El silencio no era incómodo. Se sentía incluso agradable, como si estando junto a aquel hombre no se necesitaran palabras.

Y entonces, Francis se levantó sin decir nada. Dejó la misma cantidad de dinero de siempre en la barra, fue por su abrigo, y salió del pub.

Arthur se quedó estupefacto en su lugar, sin poder procesar lo que acababa de acontecer.

.

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, cuando ya era hora de que los músicos empezaran a trabajar, Francis llegó al pub como si nada hubiera pasado el día anterior. Saludó a todos con sus ánimos de siempre, incluso decía sus típicos comentarios para hacer enojar a Arthur. Sin embargo, había algo diferente.

Mientras estuvo cantando, no volteó hacia la barra en ningún momento. Como si de un instante a otro, Arthur hubiera dejado de existir para él. En un principio no le tomó importancia, pero cuando vio que Francis retomó su antigua costumbre de sentarse con las clientas, se empezó a preocupar.

Quizá había dicho alguna verdadera estupidez en esa noche, y Francis no podría olvidarlo fácilmente. Seguro había echado a perder completamente el progreso que habían logrado hasta ahora, justo como lo hacía con _todo_ en su vida.

Estuvo más torpe de lo normal en la tarde, por pensar cosas innecesarias. Se le llegaron a caer solo dos copas, pero eran de su vajilla favorita. Si Gilbert hubiera estado ahí, no habría podido mentir fácilmente como lo hizo con Alfred y Elizabeta. No pudo disfrutar de la música. Solo estuvo deseando que el día se terminara.

Al irse el último cliente, justo como Arthur se temía, Francis no se sentó junto a la barra; en cambio, fue al perchero por su abrigo, y se dispuso a marcharse.

Ya había abierto la puerta del pub, cuando Arthur no pudo soportar más. "Francis…" Le llamó, despacio.

Apenas fue audible, y aún así, Francis lo escuchó perfectamente. Dio un giro sobre sus talones, y se quedó un rato viendo hacia la barra.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Arthur, inseguro.

"Estoy muy bien," Respondió.

Arthur tragó saliva, e intentó de nuevo. "Hoy te has comportado algo extraño…" Comentó, con la mirada abajo.

"Arthur," Dijo Francis, con un tono de voz serio y decidido; se escuchaba casi como un extraño. Claramente le estaba pidiendo a Arthur que levantara la vista. Continuó hablando mientras se acercaba a la barra. "¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa?"

"Si no me interesara, no te preguntaría, idiota," Respondió, y de nuevo estaba mirando hacia abajo. Esperaba que su vergüenza no se le notara en el rostro.

Francis rió un poco. Habló una vez estuvo frente a Arthur. "Si te hablo de mis problemas, ¿me prometes que lo tomarás en serio?"

Arthur asintió, y levantó la vista.

"Muy bien, veamos…" Francis esperó un momento. "Si te digo que me gustas, ¿cómo responderías?"

Arthur no dudó ni un segundo. "Te respondería: «déjate de idioteces y busca una chica que te crea»."

Casi de inmediato, Francis estaba sentado frente a la barra, riendo como loco. "Es increíble que siempre te quieras esconder detrás de insultos," Dijo entre risas. "Pero no importa. No importa, porque me encanta eso de ti."

"¿Podrías dejar de balbucear tonterías?" Se quejó Arthur mientras limpiaba unas cuantas copas, con tal de distraerse un poco.

"Ya lavaste esos antes, Arthur. No deberías intentar esconder tus sentimientos tan desesperadamente."

"No intento nada."

"Me di cuenta, sabes," Comentó de forma casual. "Fuiste un desastre hoy. Rompiste varias copas."

Arthur dejó de limpiar la ya reluciente vajilla, y salió de la barra. "Se resbalaron, es todo."

"Discúlpame si te preocupé por mi actitud," Dijo Francis, sonriendo con arrepentimiento. "Yo tampoco he podido concentrarme en todo el día. He estado pensando."

"¿Pensando?" Preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a Francis.

"Lo que me dijiste. Sobre el destino y todo eso," Respondió. "Aunque yo en realidad no creo en el destino."

"Lo siento si dije algo estúpido…" Murmuró Arthur, apenado por lo que había dicho el día anterior.

"Oh, no, claro que no," Le aseguró Francis. "De hecho, fue muy romántico. Nunca me esperé algo así de ti."

Si antes Arthur sentía que iba explotar de la vergüenza, en ese momento quizá y sus sospechas se cumplían. "No… no lo dije… no fue…"

"No tuve ninguna razón para mudarme aquí," Dijo Francis de repente. "De verdad. No hay un motivo oculto; nada. Fue un simple capricho. Estaba con Antonio y Gilbert, conversando sobre el futuro de forma despreocupada. Y de repente, me llegó esa idea. Fue un espontáneo «creo que me mudaré a Inglaterra». Gilbert me habló sobre éste lugar, y me aseguró que me iba apoyar en cualquier cosa que necesitara. Me pareció fácil venir, ¿sabes?"

"De verdad sigues cualquier idea que se te atraviese…" Comentó Arthur, incrédulo.

"Fue una buena decisión," Francis rió un poco. "Aunque no me gusta el clima, y las personas son muy serias para mi agrado. También se siente muy acorralado, como que no hay suficiente espacio. Sin embargo, me encanta Londres."

"¿Cómo es posible? Prácticamente acabas de decir que no te gusta…"

"¡Claro que no! Me gusta la arquitectura, también el olor de los pubs," Empezó Francis a recitar una pequeña lista. "¿Y cómo se supone que no me guste, si tú estás aquí?"

"Y yo soy el que dice cosas cursis…"

"Vamos, intento hablarte de algo serio," Dijo Francis, mientras inflaba las mejillas como si fuera un niño haciendo berrinches. "En realidad, estoy aquí por un capricho," De nuevo, Francis habló con seriedad. "Puede que no crea en el destino, pero es un hecho que gracias a ese capricho pude conocerte."

"¿Quieres dejar de hablar de mí como si fuera la gran cosa? Empieza a molestarme," Gruñó Arthur, para después servir vino en dos copas.

Continuaron hablando como lo hacían todos los días. De esa forma despreocupada y agradable. Hubo momentos en que dejaban de hablar, pero no importaba. Incluso el silencio era digno de apreciarse mientras estuvieran juntos.

"El grupo de teatro al que asisto todas las mañanas no está muy lejos de aquí," Seguía relatando Francis, mientras apuntaba en una dirección de forma holgazana. "Me queda de camino a mi apartamento."

"Vives en el mismo complejo que Gilbert, ¿cierto?"

"Así es. No muy lejos de Alfred, según me ha contado."

"Los apartamentos… ¿son muy pequeños?" Preguntó Arthur, la curiosidad repentinamente invadiéndolo.

"Algunos. Pero si vives solo, el tamaño es perfecto," Dijo Francis al tomar un sorbo de vino.

"Mi familia es muy grande," Empezó Arthur. "Siempre he vivido en una casa enorme, pero nunca vacía. Somos muchos hermanos."

"Debe ser difícil vivir solo en una casa grande."

"Lo difícil es limpiarla," Comentó Arthur con sorna. "Pero sí. Por más que odiara a mis hermanos, estaba acostumbrado a verlos en cada rincón de la casa."

"De alguna forma me alegra no tener hermanos," Francis sonrió. "Siempre que hablas de ellos se escucha como un dolor de cabeza."

"Para mi mamá era un dolor de cabeza. Pobre mujer, le debo _tantas_ disculpas."

Hablaron de cada cosa trivial que les pasaba por la mente. Simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro, sin pensar en situaciones complicadas.

Y las horas pasaron desapercibidas frente a ellos. Pero llegó el momento en que Francis sacó la cantidad de dinero que siempre dejaba en la barra, listo para despedirse.

Le deseó buenas noches, y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a tomar su abrigo. Así, sin más. Arthur sintió cómo lentamente aquella misteriosa parte de él se alejaba, y no pudo soportarlo de nuevo. Estiró un brazo, para tomar la manga de la camisa de Francis.

El hombre se detuvo abruptamente, y volteó su mirada a Arthur. Arthur no dijo nada; no podía decir nada. Y no fue necesario. Francis inmediatamente lo atrajo contra sí, enredándolo en un cálido, placentero, y _perfecto_ abrazo. La forma en que sus cuerpos encajaron, fue como si hubieran crecido justo a la medida para ese instante. Ninguno de los dos quería apartarse, ninguno de los dos quería que el tiempo siguiera andando.

Pero debían despertar de su fantasía.

"Arthur…" Suspiró Francis contra el cuello del otro. Arthur no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo.

Se acercó más, y se aferró a la camisa que llevaba Francis, pues sabía muy bien lo que el otro le quería decir. No pudo lograr que ninguna palabra saliera de su boca, así que simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"Ya es tarde," Dijo Francis mientras acariciaba el cabello de Arthur con una mano. "Debo irme."

"No…" Arthur se apartó un poco para poder hablar con más comodidad. "No puedes andar por ahí solo a estas horas," Dijo, mirando hacia abajo para ocultar su vergüenza. Luego, apretó un poco su agarre, y murmuró. "Quédate…"

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Francis, en tono de fingida inocencia.

Hubo un breve silencio. Arthur no podía creer la forma en que aquel hombre se las ingeniaba para llevarlo desde el paraíso hasta el infierno en un segundo.

"Nada," Respondió, perdiendo la paciencia. Intentó alejarse, pero Francis no se lo permitió. "¿Qué no te ibas? Suéltame."

"Estaba pensando," Dijo Francis, abrazando a Arthur con delicadeza. "Que no serías tan lindo si fueras más directo al hablar; pero me gustaría escuchar tus palabras _sinceras_ al menos una vez."

Arthur se apartó bruscamente y vio a Francis con enojo. "¿Te quedas o no?"

"No he traído ropa," Dijo mientras levantaba una ceja.

"No la necesitarás," Arthur se apartó y fue a cerrar la puerta del pub. Luego regresó, y tomó a Francis de la mano. "Vamos."

"No voy a salir corriendo, ¿sabes?" Se burló Francis mientras Arthur lo guiaba hasta la puerta por donde se entraba a la casa.

No pudo apreciar bien el lugar, pues estaba muy distraído en la mano de Arthur contra la suya mientras llegaban hasta una habitación. Una fría y solitaria habitación, en la que Arthur tenía que forzarse a dormir todas las noches.

Pero no esa noche. Esa noche, sería el lugar más cálido en todo el planeta.

* * *

Notas:

Tardé un poco en actualizar porque a última hora me pareció que fue un desarrollo muy rápido, pero a final de cuentas decidí dejarlo como estaba.

Las personas dicen que cuando alguien escribe, deja una parte de sí mismo en las líneas. Siguiendo esa teoría, en éste capítulo dejé tres cuartos de mi ser actual.

Si alguien sigue leyendo, estoy muy feliz.

Muchas gracias, Kayla, por tus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

IV.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que Arthur había dormido de forma tan cómoda en una noche de otoño. El día anterior, le prestó ropa a Francis, y ambos se enredaron bajo las sábanas hasta quedarse dormidos.

Arthur despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, como era su costumbre. La luz del sol se filtraba a través de una gruesa cortina que apenas cubría la ventana. Arthur siempre odió esa ventana. Quedaba justo en el lugar perfecto para que el sol naciente no le permitiera seguir durmiendo debido a su intensidad; ni siquiera colgando la cortina más gruesa a su alcance podía contrastar la luz.

Volteó a su costado mientras se masajeaba los ojos, y no había rastro de Francis por ningún lado. Después desvió su mirada hasta el lugar donde el francés había dejado su ropa, y tampoco estaba; en su lugar, ahora se encontraba la ropa que Arthur le había prestado para dormir. Se puso de pie tranquilamente, y salió de la habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras, lo saludó un exquisito aroma proveniente de la cocina. Rodeó su viejo sillón arrastrando los pies, y entró al comedor. Después de la barra de estilo rústico que estaba en la cocina, pudo ver a Francis frente a la estufa, tarareando mientras se movía ligeramente a los lados. Su cabello estaba recogido sin cuidado, y llevaba el delantal de Arthur.

"Buenos días," Dijo Francis sin voltear hacia atrás. Arthur no necesitaba verlo para saber que estaba sonriendo.

"Buenos días."

"Discúlpame por ponerme a explorar yo solo," Continuó el hombre en la cocina.

Arthur negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba junto a la barra. "No hay problema."

"Podría estar todo el día solo viendo tu lindo rostro dormido," Dijo Francis, en tono meloso. "Pero me moría de hambre."

"Claro," Gruñó Arthur.

"Tomé los ingredientes que pude para preparar unos omelletes," Comentó Francis mientras sacaba platos de la alacena. "Pero, dime… ¿tú de verdad comes? La nevera estaba prácticamente vacía."

"Hoy es lunes. Día de descanso; día de hacer las compras."

Francis se acercó a la mesa con dos platos. La comida en ambos se veía exquisita; Arthur llevaba un buen tiempo sin ver platillos tan exquisitos, ya que él no era exactamente un prodigio cocinando.

"Descanso quiere decir «no trabajar», ¿sabías?"

"Claro, por eso hoy _no_ trabajo. Hago las compras y limpio la casa, que es muy diferente," Dijo, para después tomar un bocado de su omellete. "Vaya, está muy…" La mirada arrogante de Francis no lo dejó terminar. No había _forma_ de que dijera en voz alta lo deliciosa que estaba esa comida. "Sabe bien."

Francis hiso un puchero, evidentemente molesto por su indiferencia, pero no comentó sobre ese tema. "Me refiero a que en un día de descanso, uno se da el lujo de hacer _nada_."

"No hay tiempo de _hacer nada_. Siempre hay algo qué hacer."

"¡Vaya!" Francis soltó una carcajada. "Con esa actitud y la forma en que siempre frunces el entrecejo, cualquiera pensaría que eres un anciano."

"¿No lo soy?" Preguntó Arthur con sorna.

"Aún no llegas a los treinta. Compórtate como alguien de tu edad."

"Oh, claro, olvidaba que tú, en efecto, _eres_ un anciano."

"Te vas a arrepentir de ese comentario…"

.

"¿Pero qué crees que haces?" Francis se apartó de la sección de frutas para ir junto a Arthur, y arrebatarle una papa de la mano. "No piensas comprar esto, ¿o sí?"

"¡Cállate! No iba comprarla, solo estaba eligiendo," Respondió Arthur de forma indignada, para después alejarse de las verduras.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de las papas?"

"Ya no quiero papas."

Francis sonrió, y tomó una bolsa desechable para empezar a escoger papas decentes. "Ven aquí, te mostraré cuáles son las buenas."

Arthur se acercó y le quitó la bolsa de las manos. "Y dime, tú, ¿qué crees que haces? Ten," Dijo, para después darle una de las curiosas bolsas reciclables que llevaba.

"Ah, claro; lo había olvidado."

No tardaron mucho con las compras. Arthur estaba acostumbrado a dar incluso dos viajes de ida y vuelta, ya que no podía cargar todo él solo. Pero con Francis, fue cuestión de un solo viaje. Aún era temprano cuando habían acabado, así que llegaron a un café para descansar un poco.

"Pero aún sigo sin creerlo, ¡quién diría que te preocupas tanto por el planeta!"

Arthur chasqueó despacio la lengua. "Todos deberían preocuparse igual; es el lugar en donde viven."

"¿Y qué pasa si se preocupan más por las demás personas?" Preguntó Francis de repente. "Algunos cuidan el planeta, otros cuidan a las personas."

El británico alzó una ceja de forma dubitativa. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Cosas como… dar dinero a los pobres, y ayudar a los ancianos a cruzar la calle," Explicó Francis.

Arthur se quedó un momento pensando. "Puede que piensen en eso como un bien; pero no importa qué tanto ayuden a los demás, si a final de cuentas solo dañan más y más el lugar donde viven."

"Entonces… ¿tú cuidas el planeta pensando en el bienestar de los demás?"

Tomado por sorpresa, Arthur tartamudeó un poco al responder. "Prefiero… verlo como un beneficio para mi futuro estilo de vida."

"Ya veo," Francis sonrió al escuchar la respuesta incómoda del otro. "Yo también cuidaré más el planeta a partir de ahora, entonces."

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Francis veía a Arthur de reojo, esperando a que le preguntara el porqué de su comentario.

Al cansarse de las indiscretas miradas, Arthur suspiró enojado. " _No_ voy a preguntar por qué."

"Porque si reciclar significa cuidar a los que me importan," Respondió Francis de forma inmediata. "Entonces haré lo que sea por cuidarte."

"Dios mío…" Si Arthur no hubiera tenido las manos ocupadas en ese momento, seguro se habría golpeado la frente en desesperación. "Casi podría vomitar…"

En respuesta, Francis rió descaradamente. "¿Qué tanto subió tu amor por mí?"

"Deberías empezar a creer lo contrario."

"¡Ah, vamos! _No seas tan difícil, cariño,_ " Dijo Francis, fingiendo dolor.

" _Puede que tu francés te ayude con las mujeres,_ " Respondió Arthur, en el francés más fluido que pudo. " _Pero conmigo no va a funcionar._ "

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Francis, mientras reía despacio. "Ilumíname, entonces…"

Luego de llegar con las compras, Francis no se quedó mucho tiempo. Al ver el reloj, salió corriendo de la casa, pues iba tarde a su grupo de teatro. Arthur guardó la comida en la cocina, y se dispuso a limpiar un poco; sin embargo, no pudo concentrarse en ningún momento. No dejaba de pensar en Francis y lo que había pasado en el transcurso de la mañana, sin ignorar lo que aconteció el día anterior.

Por la costumbre, salió al pub luego de limpiar. Desempolvó un viejo radio destartalado, que pertenecía a uno de sus difuntos tíos, y lo acomodó en la barra. Tenía mucho sin necesidad de sacarlo, porque ahora podía disfrutar el lujo de tener músicos trabajando en su establecimiento casi todos los días. Tardó casi una hora en sintonizarlo correctamente, y pensó seriamente en comprar un aparato nuevo.

Una vez encontró una estación que solo transmitiera música, fue por sus materiales, y se sentó junto el radio a bordar una servilleta de cocina. Mientras trabajaba, recordó lo mucho que le había costado aceptar uno de sus pasatiempos más vergonzosos. El problema había sido, más que nada, las burlas de sus hermanos mayores. A su mamá le encantaba todo lo que Arthur bordaba, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta. El muchacho tendía a hacer todo tipo de flores, y le encantaba el bordado punto de cruz. Cualquier otra cosa que estuviera típicamente en bodegones (como frutas o artículos cotidianos), usualmente los evitaba en sus diseños.

Una canción familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Primero se quedó algo confundido, intentando recordar en dónde la había escuchado; aunque le fue muy obvio que Francis había sido la fuente. Pero no recordaba exactamente un momento en que la hubiera cantado. Fue en la segunda estrofa cuando pudo recordar claramente a Francis meciéndose al compás de la música, cantando la canción originalmente interpretada por una mujer.

Rápidamente se quedó ido en la voz de la mujer, sin embargo, no dejó de reflejarla en aquella primera vez que escuchó cantar al francés. Y justo como esa vez, la canción había terminado de repente, sin previo aviso.

Quiso grabar en su memoria alguna parte específica de la canción, pero se había esfumado. En él solo quedó un extraño sentimiento de melancolía, y la difusa sensación de haber estado frente a Francis hasta que la canción acabó.

Pasó toda la tarde perdido en su pequeño mundo, bordando y escuchando música de orquesta en la radio. Tuvo que esperar hasta el siguiente día para abrir el pub, y por consiguiente, para ver a Francis de nuevo.

El hombre en cuestión llegó al pub justo después de que Alfred pasara por la puerta del negocio. Se encontraron a Arthur paseando de un lado a otro junto a la barra; un comportamiento inquieto y muy inusual en él.

"¿Qué pasa, Alfred?" Preguntó Francis una vez estuvo junto al muchacho. "¿Qué tiene Arthur?"

"No… no lo sé…" Dijo el joven, algo incómodo, pero con una expresión totalmente consternada. "Acabo de llegar, y no me responde… solo ha estado dando vueltas así…"

"Arthur," Le llamó Francis, en un tono tranquilo, como si le hablara a un niño. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?"

Cuando Francis tocó su hombro, Arthur se sobresaltó un poco, pero dejó el vaivén por el pub. "No es nada," Dijo, intentando mantenerse en un solo lugar. "Es solo que Roderich no llega… nunca había llegado tan tarde. Como camina lento, siempre sale temprano de casa para llegar a tiempo, y me preocupa un poco..."

"Eliza tampoco llega," Comentó Alfred. "A estas horas, ella ya está aquí usualmente…"

"¿Será posible que les pasara algo en el camino?" Sugirió Arthur en voz baja, para después seguir con su caminata frenética.

"Seguramente solo se atrasaron un poco, no debemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas," Francis pasó al otro lado de la barra, y detuvo a Arthur por los hombros. "Lo primero que hay por hacer, es mantener la calma."

No tardaron mucho en encontrar algo para distraer a Arthur, pues ya empezaban a llegar los clientes al pub. Una vez Alfred y Arthur empezaron con su labor, Francis se encaminó hacia el piano mientras pensaba en alguna canción para calmar el ambiente. Antes de llegar, Alfred se le acercó por un lado.

"Me sorprende ver a Arthur tan preocupado," Comentó el muchacho. "Usualmente no expresa muchos sentimientos que digamos…"

"Por eso mismo, creo que debe ser un asunto serio. Por ahora hay que actuar como si no pasara nada," Francis saludó con ademanes a algunas muchachas que acababan de llegar al lugar. "Apóyalo en lo que puedas, yo me encargo de esta atmósfera incómoda."

Alfred solo sonrió, de esa forma radiante en que siempre lo hacía, y se alejó para atender a otros clientes.

Afortunadamente, no se les presentaron muchos problemas; era un día en que no llegaban muchos clientes, ni siquiera en la noche. Francis tuvo que inventar excusas vagas si alguien le preguntaba por el pianista, y Alfred se encargaba de que Arthur no respondiera muchas preguntas de los clientes.

Ya entrada la noche, Francis estaba en medio de uno de sus descansos, cuando Elizabeta llegó apresurada al pub. No llevaba sus usuales flores en el cabello, además de que se le veía muy despeinada y exaltada.

"¡Eliza! ¿Qué te pasó?" Preguntó Arthur en cuanto la vio. Salió de la barra y se aproximó a ella, ignorando una orden que le acaban de pedir.

"Lo siento, Arthur… llego tarde," Dijo la mujer, sin aliento. Aparentemente había trotado en algún tramo de su recorrido.

"Alfred, por favor trae un poco de agua," Ordenó Francis, con calma.

Luego de beber el agua de un solo trago, Elizabeta empezó a explicar la situación, aunque aún sin aliento. "Vengo del hospital; En la tarde me visitaron de la oficina de Gilbert, para avisar que tuvo un accidente esta mañana."

"¿Qué le pasó?" Preguntó Francis, consternado. Alfred no se quedó a escuchar, pues tenía que atender a los clientes que aún estaban en el pub.

"¿Por qué no me han llamado a mí?" Exclamó Arthur. "¡Siempre me llaman cuando algo le pasa!"

"No me informaron bien, pero al parecer cambió el número de referencia sin razón alguna," Continuó Elizabeta. "Fui en cuanto me lo comunicaron, y no tuve tiempo de avisarte. Roderich se quedó en el hospital con él, y aproveché en venir."

"¡Pero qué idiota! ¿Por qué cambió el número?" Dijo Arthur, mientras se apresuraba a la barra para tomar un abrigo. "¿Qué hospital es? ¿Permiten visitas a éstas horas?"

"Sí, permiten visitas," Elizabeta ahora se veía más tranquila, pero completamente exhausta; como si le hubiera quitado unos años de encima. "Pero, Arthur, al parecer… Gil había estado desaparecido…"

Arthur se quedó en su lugar, con el abrigo en los brazos. El cliente de la orden que había ignorado le estaba hablando, pero no le prestó atención; en su lugar, continuó escuchando atentamente a Elizabeta.

"Justo después de cambiar el número de referencia, empezó con un caso muy peligroso. No me dieron detalles, porque es «clasificado», pero sí me notificaron que desapareció por… alrededor de medio mes…" La mujer ahora se escuchaba y se veía completamente aterrada. "Ya no tenían tu número y no encontraban el mío, así que tuvieron que ir directamente a mi casa para decirme lo del accidente."

"Qué…" Arthur se vio incapaz de formular una oración coherente por un buen rato. "¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Qué tan incompetentes pueden ser?" Empezó a exclamar, incrédulo. "¿No encontraban tu número? ¡Qué _estupidez_! ¿Acaso no—?"

Se vio interrumpido por el cliente de antes. El hombre empezó a reclamar que no lo atendían como era debido, y que no iba a pararse de nuevo en ese lugar. Inmediatamente, Alfred se acercó para atenderlo, pero el hombre lo empujó bruscamente y casi provoca que el muchacho pierda el equilibrio.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" Gritó el hombre, quien obviamente ya se había pasado con las copas. "¡Deberían enseñarte cómo se atiende correctamente a un cliente distinguido!"

Francis estuvo a punto de entrar en el conflicto, pero Arthur fue más rápido. Él ya tenía experiencia tratando con ese tipo de personas cegadas por el alcohol, aunque en ese entonces en realidad _no_ tenía ganas ni intención de soportar ese tipo de comportamientos déspotas.

"Discúlpeme, señor, pero estamos en un mal momento," Empezó Arthur, intentando mantener la calma.

"¿Ah, sí? Pues no me importa. Eres un incompetente," Decía, tambaleándose, apenas manteniendo el equilibrio. "El cliente siempre tiene la razón, y deberían atenderlo sin importar qué mierda les pase a ustedes."

Arthur iba a pedirle amablemente que se retirara del lugar, pero el hombre de nuevo lo estaba interrumpiendo con sus balbuceos. "Deberías enseñarle a tus empleados mediocres a atender a tus clientes. Primero que nada, no sé _cómo_ pudiste contratar a un _idiota_ estadounidense—"

Entonces, fue el momento de Arthur para interrumpir. Habló fuerte y de forma amenazante, sin importarle todo el rollo sobre ser amable con los clientes. "Disculpe si quedó inconforme, pero todos cometemos errores. Por otro lado, tolero _cualquier_ tipo de insulto hacia mi persona, pero no consentiré esa actitud hacia mis empleados. Ahora, si es tan amable, _lárguese_ de mi establecimiento. Gracias."

Un grupo de conocidos de la familia Kirkland ayudaron a llevarse al hombre del problema, y Arthur aprovechó para pedir disculpas a todos los que aún estaban en el pub, así como pedirles que se retiraran temprano esa noche.

Mientras se calmaba el alboroto, Francis llamó a un taxi. Dejaron a Alfred en su apartamento, para después ir rumbo al hospital. En el camino, Elizabeta les iba dando más detalles sobre el asunto.

"No supieron nada de él, hasta el incidente de hoy. No ha despertado para interrogarlo. Tiene dos heridas de bala y… está _tan_ delgado… solo de recordarlo, yo…" Llegó un momento en que la mujer tuvo que contener las lágrimas, para continuar hablando. "No puedo dejar de sentirme culpable… nunca me pareció raro que no llegara de repente a casa, para comer, o para gritar idioteces…"

Arthur rápidamente tomó las manos de Elizabeta, y las estrechó en las suyas. "Yo tampoco, nunca pensé que fueran inusuales sus ausencias en el pub. Él siempre desaparece por largos periodos de tiempo; todo me parecía normal."

Francis iba de copiloto, junto al taxista, y al voltear hacia atrás vio a Elizabeta siendo gentilmente estrechada entre los brazos de Arthur. "Todo va estar bien," Decía Arthur, con una voz inusualmente suave y tranquilizante. Tan tranquilizante, que Francis se dio cuenta de que la ligera incomodidad propagándose en su estómago era una completa estupidez. Cualquier sentimiento mezquino, decidió hacerlo a un lado, y dirigió su intranquilidad hacia la situación de su amigo.

Al llegar al hospital, se dirigieron inmediatamente a emergencias. Antes de entrar al cuarto de Gilbert, se encontraron con algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo.

"Buenas noches, Arthur," Saludó un hombre alto y tosco. Era de tez pálida, y cabello tan rubio que casi llegaba a ser plateado. Sin embargo, a pesar de su apariencia intimidante, traía consigo una expresión de tal desdicha que se veía doloroso. "Aún no despierta."

"¿Por qué no me avisó de la situación, _agente Braginsky_?" Preguntó Arthur inmediatamente, pero en ese tono grosero que lo caracterizaba.

"Por favor no me llames de esa forma tan fría…" Dijo el tal Braginsky, luchando por mantener la compostura. "No teníamos ni idea de su paradero… y no quería preocuparlos más de lo necesario."

"¿Y por eso te quedaste con toda la preocupación para ti solo?" Arthur no mostraba consideración, y seguía hablando en tono desafiante.

"Señor Kirkland, por favor intente comprender..." Intervino otro hombre, no tan alto y de cabello castaño. "No teníamos ni siquiera cómo contactar a los conocidos del agente—"

"Ahórratelo, Howard," Lo interrumpió Arthur. "¿Me vas a decir que ya no te _acuerdas_ de cómo llegar al pub?"

Todos guardaron silencio, hasta que cierto pianista salió de la habitación para ver qué pasaba afuera. "Parece que va a despertar," Dijo Roderich. Entonces, todos aprovecharon para entrar.

Justo como Elizabeta había dicho, Gilbert estaba muy delgado. Respiraba con dificultad, y se veía más frágil de lo que alguien alguna vez lo hubiera visto. Daba la impresión de que sus ojos estuvieran hundidos, y sus párpados estaban tan irritados que la piel estaba teñida de rojo. Sus pómulos estaban más marcados, y los labios resecos. Arthur consideró que se veía incluso peor que cualquier otro en su situación, debido al color natural de su piel. Estaba conectado a montones de máquinas a través de mangueras; era una vista algo desagradable, y mucho _más_ si se consideraba el temor que Gilbert le tenía a las agujas.

Justo al entrar todos, el albino empezó a mostrarse inquieto. Abrió los ojos, y con la mirada perdida, se preguntó a sí mismo en qué lugar estaba.

Inmediatamente, Elizabeta y Roderich se acercaron a responderle, seguidos por Francis y Arthur. Los agentes de antes se quedaron al margen, a pesar de que se veían casi tan preocupados como los primeros.

"¡No te levantes, idiota!" Le dijo la mujer, al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba delicadamente hacia la cama.

"¡Gilbert, ya verás cómo te va ir una vez salgas de este maldito hospital!" Exclamó Arthur. Su voz en algún momento sonó quebrada, pero mantuvo la compostura.

Entre todo el tumulto de los recién llegados, se escuchó una risa débil. Una risa muy peculiar, parecida a un siseo. Los visitantes en la habitación guardaron silencio, y Gilbert entonces habló. "Creo que venir el hospital no es tan malo, después de todo," Dijo, en voz muy baja, y luchando con un extraño dolor en su costado. "Así, me doy cuenta de que les importo al menos," Al final, rió de nuevo, y se ganó algunos gruñidos incómodos. Pero nadie lo contradijo, y nadie se alejó de su cama en ningún momento.

.

"¡Cejas, me estoy muriendo de sed aquí!" La voz de Gilbert se escuchó por todo el pub. El alemán estaba cerca del piano, según él escuchando a Roderich tocar, aunque en realidad no hacía más que interrumpirlo. Por sus heridas, temporalmente debía andar en una silla de ruedas, lo cual se podía traducir a «la pesadilla de Arthur».

"Gil, ¿podrías callarte?" Murmuró Elizabeta, mientras pasaba apresuradamente por ahí con una orden. "¡Estás interrumpiendo a Roderich!"

"¡Pero tengo sed!"

Luego de unos minutos, Alfred se acercó con un vaso lleno de agua, y se lo entregó sin delicadeza para después continuar con su trabajo.

"¡Cejas!" Gritó el albino, de nuevo. "¿No pudiste mandarme un poco de cerveza?" Se quejó con un puchero.

"No cerveza," Interrumpió Roderich despacio, sin perder la concentración en la pieza que estaba interpretando.

Gilbert de nuevo hizo un puchero. "¡Pero—!"

De repente, se escuchó algo romperse. El origen del ruido era cerca la barra, donde estaba Arthur viendo enfurecido hacia Gilbert. Sus pobladas cejas se habían juntando con desaprobación y sus mejillas estaban coloradas por el coraje. Aparentemente, había roto una copa en medio de su enojo.

Gilbert entonces guardó silencio.

Luego de considerar que era seguro, Francis empezó a reír ligeramente. El hombre estaba sentado a la barra, en su usual descanso, y había presenciado todo el espectáculo en silencio. "¡De verdad no entiende!" Dijo entre risas. "Tiene mucha suerte de que lo estés soportando, y aún así no deja sus caprichos."

"Él no va entender nunca," Arthur gruñó mientras levantaba los vidrios con cuidado.

"Pero no le reclamas," Comentó Francis con aire de astucia. "Solo lo volteas a ver con una mirada fea, y después le complaces lo que quiere."

"Lo de la cerveza no lo voy a permitir," Se defendió Arthur inmediatamente. "Y ninguna otra cosa que le recomendaran no consumir."

Francis sonrió de lado, mientras jugaba con su cabello de forma despistada. "Pero todo lo demás, se lo concedes en el instante."

Arthur continuó limpiando en silencio, y después habló en voz baja. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer."

"No tienes nada qué pagarle, no te preocupes," Le aseguró Francis, también en voz baja, para después volver a su tono usual. "¡Pero de verdad está muy animado! Se ve recuperar en poco tiempo, eso es seguro."

"Lo estoy deseando," Arthur fue al otro lado de la barra para atender un cliente, cuando recordó algo. Al desocuparse, regresó a su lugar cerca de Francis. "Hace unos días escuché en la radio una canción que me pareció conocida…" Dijo, esperando la reacción del otro.

"¿Qué tipo de canción?" Preguntó Francis, sin tomarle mucha importancia, pues estaba muy entretenido por la forma en que Elizabeta reprendía a Gilbert en silencio.

"No estoy seguro… en realidad no recuerdo cómo iba," Continuó Arthur. "Solo recuerdo que la cantaba una mujer, en francés."

"Arthur… que yo sea francés no significa que voy a saber exactamente de qué canción hablas solo con esas características," Rió el hombre, aún sin darle mucha importancia. "Montones de mujeres cantan en francés."

Arthur tuvo que reprimir la necesidad de golpearlo. "Ya lo sé," Espetó. "Pero si me pareció conocida, es porque ya la escuché en algún lado. Y la única posible fuente, eres tú."

Esta vez, Francis suspiró mientras se empezó a rascar su escasa barba descuidadamente. Decidió ignorar un momento la discusión silenciosa que estaba ocurriendo a unos metros de distancia de la barra. "Yo también canto muchas cosas. Deberías intentar ser más específico; seguro tienes una sospecha de la ocasión."

"Pues entonces, dime qué tipo de canciones cantas tú," Demandó el británico, pues se negaba a aceptar que, en efecto, recordaba la exacta ocasión en que Francis cantó aquella melodía.

"Ya deberías saberlo," Sonrió, y se puso de pie. "Tú me escuchas todos los días."

Francis se alejó de la barra, y tomó su lugar junto al piano de Roderich. Los dos músicos hablaron rápido, pero en voz baja, y en poco tiempo Francis ya estaba cantando una canción.

De nuevo, Arthur se negaba a aceptar que sabía _exactamente_ el tipo de canciones que prefería cantar Francis. Por muy extraño que pareciera debido a su personalidad excéntrica y por la forma en que siempre hablaba sobre «el amor», era un hecho que el noventa porciento de las canciones que cantaba eran sobre desamores. Engaños, relaciones enfermizas, finales tristes, guerras interponiéndose en la felicidad de las personas; esos eran más o menos sus temas preferidos.

Aunque últimamente, estaba recurriendo más a las canciones empalagosas y románticas que uno _pensaría_ son sus preferidas. Era casi enfermiza la forma en que de repente dirigía su mirada hacia Arthur solo para sonreírle con dulzura.

Arthur decidió ignorar qué canción había interpretado Francis el primer día que se conocieron. De igual forma, en algún otro momento podría escucharla, y podría preguntarle por qué eligió esa canción para ser la primera que Arthur escuchara.

Por mucho que el dueño del pub supiera francés, no dejaba de ser complicado entender las canciones y pláticas rápidas, así que Arthur no estaba del todo seguro de qué se trataba aquella canción. Pero decidió que en realidad no importaba mucho, siempre que siguiera escuchando esa característica voz resonando por el pub junto al armonioso sonido del piano.

V.

El ahora caluroso ambiente de Julio invadía los callejones de Londres. Desde que Arthur y Francis se conocieron, ya habían pasado varios inviernos. El pub había ganado parte de su previa fama gracias a los magníficos músicos Roderich y Francis, así como al excelente servicio apoyado por Elizabeta y Alfred. La época de Gilbert en silla de ruedas había pasado a la historia, y de nuevo andaba por ahí arriesgando su vida debido a su trabajo.

El invierno pasado, los señores Kirkland hablaron con Arthur sobre la posibilidad de pasar la administración del pub a su hermano mayor. Arthur no lo permitió. Por una vez en su vida, tomó una decisión basándose en lo que él quería, y contradijo a sus padres. Era cierto que añoraba conocer el mundo y cumplir sus deseos más egoístas, pero él de verdad no podría dejar su establecimiento tan fácil. Sus padres solo dijeron «está bien, si eso es lo que quieres».

Y ahora, incluso los hermanos de Arthur lo visitaban de vez en cuando.

"Peter, si tienes cualquier problema, no dudes en llamarme," Dijo Arthur por milésima vez, mientras acomodaba una pequeña maleta en su hombro. "Y si yo no soy de ayuda, no dudes en acudir a Alfred."

"Arthur, yo también crecí aquí. Sé lo que hago," Respondió el muchacho, y juntó sus pobladas cejas, indignado. "Ya vete, no pierdas el tiempo."

En respuesta, Arthur bufó con desesperación. "Niño arrogante. No has estado ni un _mes_ ayudándome, y ya crees que todo será muy fácil para—"

Entonces, la puerta del pub se abrió de forma brusca. Por ella, entró Francis, con apariencia de payaso veraniego olvidado por el circo. Llevaba un sombrero ancho, una camisa de flores, pantalones cortos y sandalias; sin mencionar el _montón_ de maletas que cargaba en cada brazo. "¡ _Arthur, por el amor de Dios_!" Exclamó de forma exagerada. "¡Vamos a perder el avión!"

"¿Podrías callarte?" Respondió Arthur en el mismo tono de voz. "Estoy atendiendo algo _importante_ aquí."

"¿Importante?" Repitió Francis. "¡Nuestro avión es importante! ¿Tienes idea de lo caros que están esos boletos?"

"¡Por supuesto que tengo idea! Yo los _compré_ , imbécil."

"Si lo entiendes, perfecto. ¡Ahora en marcha!" Francis tomó a Arthur del brazo, y lo arrastró hasta la puerta. "¡Nos vemos, Peter! Cuídate mucho."

"Diviértanse, tío." Se despidió el hermano menor de Arthur.

.

"¡Sé que te da miedo, pero ya tenemos los boletos!" Dijo Francis mientras dejaba el equipaje (previamente inspeccionado) en la cinta transportadora, para que lo llevaran al avión. "No podemos arrepentirnos ahora."

"¿Quién se está arrepintiendo, idiota?" Respondió Arthur, sin soltar la camisa de Francis, e intentando controlar su evidente ataque de temblores al pasar por el pasillo para embarcar. "Y no tengo miedo. Sólo estoy nervioso."

"Ah, claro, como digas," Francis sonrió, y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Arthur. "Tranquilo, yo estaré ahí en todo momento."

Antes de que la vergüenza se proyectara en su rostro, Arthur volteó hacia Francis mientras fruncía el ceño. "De cualquier forma, ¿qué planeas poniéndote esa ropa ridícula?"

Francis respondió mientras guiaba a Arthur hasta su avión. "¿Qué planeo? Pues nada, solo adaptarme a nuestras lindas vacaciones."

"¡No tenías que ponerte algo tan llamativo!" Siseó el británico. "¡Y ni siquiera vamos a una playa…!"

"¿Qué hay de malo? Relájate, _cejas_."

Una amable sobrecargo les dio indicaciones al pie de las escaleras para subir al avión, y en poco tiempo ya estaban en sus lugares. Al principio, Arthur se negó a tener el asiento junto a la ventana, pero una vez estuvieron sobrevolando Londres, el británico no se quería despegar del cristal.

"¡Francis, mira, es el teatro al que vas!" Se la pasó exclamando y señalando, impresionado, a cada cosa que veía. Francis solo sonreía, y retroalimentaba sus comentarios. Decidió que sería mejor no molestar a Arthur con el hecho de que se estaba comportando como un niño. La razón era simple: su primera vez fuera de casa, y más aún, su primera vez en un avión. Y por mucho que a otros les pareciera normal la situación, Arthur nunca en su vida pensó que _podría_ tomarse un descanso para salir de Londres.

Al inicio de ese año, la economía con respecto al pub llegó a ser completamente estable, y se pudo dar el lujo de tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones en Francia, debido a la insistencia de cierta persona insoportable. Ahora él era el dueño oficial del pub, y si antes vivía con la necesidad de complacer a su familia, eso ya no era necesario.

La vida de Francis también se volvió más estable; él, Gilbert y Peter estaban actualmente viviendo con Arthur. La enorme casa solitaria volvió a llenarse de ruido y risas. Y aunque el francés seguía yendo de un club de teatro al otro, ahora ya participaba en diversas obras durante el año. Incluso, entre esas presentaciones y su trabajo en el pub, ya varias personas lo habían contactado por su talento. Aunque nada había llegado a más de una audición esporádica, Francis no se dejó acorralar por la incertidumbre.

Así como Arthur empezó a tomar sus propias decisiones, Francis prometió no huir de la realidad. Ahora afrontaba la verdad, y se esforzaba al máximo por hacer lo que más le gustaba, de la mejor forma posible. Ya no existía la opción «irme de casa» en su lista para emergencias, porque ahora Arthur era su casa, y nunca podría alejarse de ella.

Además, el británico seguro lo iba buscar por todos lados, y una vez lo encontrara, le iba dar la paliza de su vida.

Cuando se conocieron, ya eran técnicamente adultos. Adultos que temían afrontar lo que querían de verdad, o adultos que temían lo que les depararía el futuro. Ellos creían ser adultos, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que _no_ era así. Solo estaban fingiendo; solo intentaban creer desesperadamente la mentira que ellos mismos se inventaron. Pero no eran falsos adultos por temer o por dudar. Eran falsos adultos por no creer en sí mismos.

Ellos cambiaron. Al conocerse, cambiaron, y se complementaron. Aprendieron a ir contra sus miedos y a creer en sus ideales. Se convirtieron en algo que ellos podrían llamar de forma orgullosa «adultos». Y si entendieron esto juntos, lo iban a terminar juntos.

Mientras iban viendo por la ventana, se escuchó muy despacio una hermosa melodía llenando cada rincón del avión. Arthur volteó sigilosamente hacia otros pasajeros, y vio a un joven profundamente dormido, al cual los audífonos se le habían resbalado de las orejas hasta quedar enredados en su cuello. Esa era la fuente la melodía, pero se escuchaba tan despacio que la mayoría de las personas lo ignoraban por completo.

Arthur supo de qué canción se trataba inmediatamente. Y de nuevo, decidió no preguntarle nada a Francis sobre su significado. A esas alturas, en realidad ya no tenía importancia.

* * *

Notas:

De verdad lamento la tardanza. Con el final del semestre, se me acumularon muchas cosas. Desde los giros y decepciones normales de la vida, hasta un desastre en mi casa por las remodelaciones... de verdad no había tenido oportunidad para revisar ésta última parte.

Y aparte, fanfiction no me aceptó el documento nuevo por un buen tiempo, ni siquiera ahora. Tuve que arreglármelas copiando todo esto en un documento viejito que estaba a punto de morir (le quedaban cuatro días de vigencia en mi archivero).

Como sea, si alguien termina de leer esto, estaré muy feliz. Muchas gracias a todos los que alguna vez voltearon a ver esta pequeña historia.

Voy a responder reviews muy brevemente, ya que no tengo otra forma de hacerlo.

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, Kary, lo aprecio mucho.

Gracias por comentar de nuevo, Kayla; espero que al final no te quedaras con la duda.

Xix, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que de verdad te gustó Semestre Non. Y no tienes nada por lo que disculparte; nunca pensé que alguien alguna vez me escribiría luego de analizar tan detenidamente mis historias. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Y bueno, espero que ésto no sea lo último que lean de mi parte.


End file.
